The Rogue Jedi
by CrazyRae01
Summary: Two Mysterious Jedi. Both not caring toward universal problems. Both seem careless of their actions. When Anakin and Obi-Wan are sent to investigate, they find themselves wrapped in an even bigger problem. AniOC, ObiOC
1. Exile Dropping In For A Hello

**Rae:** I hope you people enjoy this. This takes place a year after Attack of the Clones and I'm afraid to tell you, there is no romance between Padme and Anakin. I just..didn't like how they 'clicked'.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars doesn't belong to me...but George Lucus is a PURE GENIOUS! And Hayden Christensen is TOTALY HOTT! lol

* * *

**The Rogue Jedi**

**Chapter One**

Night fell over the city of Coruscant, head lights of speeder vehicles making their way through the city limits, neon lights giving the capitol a lively feel. In the sky, Coruscant's largest moon lit up the black void of the universe. Many creatures oblivious to the danger lurking in the air. Two people sit in a open hatched, black speeder, hovering high above the city limits, out of anyone's sight. Both women. Both beautiful.

The driver had short, black-cherry red hair, cut short as to layer around her face, beautiful cat-like green eyes glittered in anticipation. Atop her head, cat ears twitched nervously, her hands gripping the controls tighter, sharp nails marking the metal controls of the vehicle. She was dressed in a simple, dark-green body suit covered by a ruby-red vest and skirt. The vest stopped an inch below the curve of her breast, the skirt stopping mid-thigh as she sat calmly in the drivers' seat.

Beside her sat another woman, long ebony-hair pulled into a thick braid which she kept draped over her right shoulder. Her dark, endless violet eyes held a calm, placid look, nearly emotionless, a thin silver ring incased the dark irises, giving her a harder look. She was dressed like her companion, her full-body black body suit hugged her every curve. Her vest was violet and stopped below her breasts, but unlike her friend, she wore dark, violet shorts instead of a skirt. Around her shoulders hung a black cloak, her hood down, to rest on the back of her shoulders.

"Auro, are you sure about this?" the red-head asked cautiously.

The dark-haired woman calmly stood up, stepping out onto the two fork-pikes that portrayed from the front of the vehicle. She glanced at her companion over her shoulder, "Trin, what have I always told you?"

"That no matter what happens, or what kind of struggle you're in, always make sure you have fun while doing so," the red-head replied, receiving a smirk from the daring woman, who stood high above the city limits.

"Yes, that is true. You see, the problem is, is that a young, inexperienced Padawan is about to free-fall off the top of a building, in hopes to catch an assassin who is, once again, after Senator Amidala," Auro replied, pulling her hood up.

"So what's your plan?" Trin asked, receiving no answer from the woman who gazed down at the building where a tall, but young man stood, ready to jump at any moment. "You do have a plan, don't you Auro?"

Auro turned to her companion and grinned, "Just remember, you must get Senator Clat-Yon Lunè back to the apartment immediately." With those words, the darkly dressed woman flipped herself off the pikes, diving down toward the city, head first.

**You owe me for this Auro!**

The falling woman flipped and twisted her body as the wind blew against her as she fell toward the building the man stood on, **I understand that, Trin, but this kid cannot die. Not yet anyways.** The message was sent through the Force, the red-head receiving it as the dark haired woman flipped her body around so her feet were below her. **I'll repay you with a game of Elm-Ball, I promise.** The woman then landed on the roof of the building, behind the young Padawan, her cloak falling beside her, covering her body completely.

She stood up to see the young brunette turn around, a green crystal light saber igniting in his right hand, his eyes glaring toward her. She smirked, "If I were you, I'd be careful. Free-falling isn't something inexperienced Padawans, such as yourself, should be doing." She heard him snort at her choice of words as she approached the ledge, arms spreading out to her sides, her black gloves reflecting some of the light from a nearby building. "Beside, I don't think Master Kenobi would be pleased to have people cleaning what is left of his Padawan off the grounds of Coruscant."

With those words, the young Padawan watched as she flipped herself forward before diving, head first, toward the speeding vehicles below, eyes on the red speeder, holding Senator Amidala unconscious in the back seat. The Padawan watched as she landed on the top of a speeder before jumping off and letting herself land on another one below, the red speeder still in her sights. He turned when he heard familiar footsteps.

"Anakin, what's going on?" his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, asked, but shook his head and motioned for the young Padawan to follow him as he ran toward a green speeder. "Nevermind, answer my questions later. We must get Padmè back safely."

Anakin nodded and took the controls, chasing after the figure, who landed on top of the red, closed speeder. The mysterious woman clenched her gloved hand and slammed it through the front window, before pulling out a dark, violet crystal light saber. Anakin noticed it wasn't purple like Master Windu's, but darker, more omnious than the strong, Jedi of the Council. He chased after the red speeder as the woman used the saber to slice open the top hatch, stepping back while pulling it off. Her hand gripped the neck of the pilot and threw him overboard. Anakin watched as the man fell to the concret ground of Coruscant, landing with a sickening thud, his skull cracking as it made contact with the ground. Turning his attention back, Anakin watched as the woman grabbed the controls and sat in the pilot seat, flying the speeder to a platform connected to an apartment high above the city.

Anakin landed his speeder as the mysterious woman pulled the unconcsious form of Senator Amidala out of the back of the red speeder. He hopped out of the speeder, his Master following closely, as the cloaked woman carried Amidala toward a door which led to the apartment. Anakin knew the mysterious person was a woman, from her voice he could tell, but he wondered why she kept the hood to her cloak up. The two male Jedi followed the woman as she entered the apartment quietly, almost instantly placing the brunette in her arms on the violet lounge couch. Anakin noticed the apartment was held a dark decor, the walls painted black, the violet lounge furniture adding to the omnious feeling. She motioned for them to sit before leaving the room.

Anakin knelt beside Amidala's body, urging her to wake up, "Padmè wake up."

He felt the woman's presense return, causing him to look up as she knelt beside him, a thin, glass container in her gloved hand. She opened the container and placed a white, powder substance on the finger of her other hand before gently placing the finger underneath the Senator's nose, moving it around slowly. Anakin was confused until a sneeze alerted them that Amidala had awakened. The cloaked woman pulled away, standing up in the process. Anakin felt his Master's curiosity rise, "Who are you?"

The cloaked woman didn't say anything but turned her attention to the door as a knock suddenly racked on the metal barrier between the lounge and the hallway. She silently walked over and pressed a button beside the door, causing it to swoosh open revealing her red-headed friend grinning sheepishly with a dark skinned man and a small green creature surrounding her. The small, two-foot tall creature sat on a hover pad, amber eyes widen slightly at the sight before them.

Before words could be spoken, the cloaked figure bowed, "Master Windu, Master Yoda, I was not expecting my companion to be escorted by two astounding Jedi such as yourselves. Please, do come in."

She stepped away from the door and allowed them to drag her red-headed companion inside, **You really owe me Auro.**

The dark haired woman hid a frown as she led the two Jedi and her friend into the lounge, where Anakin and Obi-Wan stood up respectfully, **Where is Clat-Yon?**

The cat-woman's ears twitched with annoyance as the dark skinned man gripped her upper arm tighter, **I had just put him in an apartment room when I got attacked by one of those assassins. It looks like Senator Amidala wasn't their _only_ priority this time. Anyways, these two found me fighting with my trusty light saber and helped me finish them off. I was about to thank them, when this idiot to me left grabbed me and forced answers out of me. I told them we could speak somewhere else...sorry.**

"Obi-Wan, Skywalker, pleased to see you are ok. Unfortunately, there is a turn of events. This woman," Mace Windu pulled the red-head's arm slightly. "is a Jedi. We saw and felt her use the Force with great speed and capability. She says she has no Master."

**Nice touch of mystery there, Trin. It's not bad enough that they'll be curious about my appearance, but I'm really not allowed to be in Coruscant.**

The black haired woman kept her hood up, blocking her features from view of the many onlookers. She tensed when the Padawan spoke up, "This woman is a Jedi too." He pointed to the cloaked figure, who stood a few feet away. "Master Obi-Wan and I saw her use a light saber as well."

The dark skinned man looked over, but it was the hovering, green creature that spoke, "Familiar, you are. Presense within the Force, felt before we have."

**Go on. Give them something to talk about, Auro.**

The cloaked woman sighed inwardly before lifting her gloved hands up to grip the sides of her hood, pulling it down only to receive gasps of surprises from the older Jedi. She bowed before them respectfully before standing up straight, her arms folding over her stomach as she placed her weight on her right leg, her stance seemed to be familiar for Anakin noticed the three Jedi Masters frowning. He wanted answers, but kept silent, knowing everything will reveal itself.

"Desha, last time I checked, the Council exiled you from Coruscant," Master Windu broke the heavy silence.

The woman's ruby-red lips simply smirked at the brash voice of the dark-skinned man, "Yes, but you know me, Master Windu, I'm not one to follow rules."

"No." Windu replied, "You're not."

The smirk fell to a crooked smile, "Can you please let go of my companion? I don't see the harm she's done. Last time I checked, defending one's self was never against the Jedi Code."

"Are you her Master?" Mace Windu continued to interrogate.

The female Jedi shook her head, "No. She's a self taught Jedi. I told her the basics and she's learned the rest on her own."

"What are you doing here Desha?" Anakin heard Obi-Wan ask softly, catching the woman's attention.

"Well, I was going to help Trin-X, there, but a certain someone caught my eye and I just had to drop in for a chat," she said, gaining questioned looks. "Kenobi, your apprentice was about to throw himself off a building, trying to catch a kidnapper. You know I don't like the inexperienced to try free-falling."

"You stopped Ani from jumping off a building?" Senator Amidala questioned.

The woman shrugged, "I was impressed by his determination, but I couldn't let Kenobi's first apprentice fall to his death. There's no way he would've caught the speeder."

"I've done it before."

The raven-haired beauty looked at the Padawan who spoke in his defense, "So, you have? Let me guess, you were chasing a speeder, cut it off and jumped out in time to catch it?" Anakin nodded, causing the woman to return the gesture, "My point was proven. The first time, you set it up perfectly. This one, was already out of your reach. I wasn't going to let old Kenobi's first apprentice die from stupidity."

**A little harsh on the Padawan, don't you think, Auro?**

Her violet eyes glanced over at her friend who sent her the message, **The truth is harsh. This 'Chosen One' needs to buck up before something bad happens.**

The cat-woman yanked her arm out of Mace's loosened grip, moving swiftly to stand beside the darker woman, who looked over at her friend, "You ok, Trin?" She received a curt nod in return and glanced back at the group of Jedi in front of her.

The cat-woman bowed respectfully, "My name is Trin-X Blazen, I am a Jedi on my own terms. I listen to no one, follow no rules and I am not pledged to any code. I come from the planet Lex-Fi and I am a friend of hers."

The dark haired woman bowed as well, "For those who do not know, or those who don't remember, My name is Auro-Bendi Desha, I am a Jedi Master and once a member of the Council. My home is on planet Thorosa-Bendi."

Mace Windu stared hard at the two women, "You are to come to the Jedi Temple. Desha, I'm sure the Council would love your explanation for violating your sentence."

The two women glanced at each other.

**Auro, what about Clat-Yon?**

**I know Trin, but I think we don't have a choice. We _are_ within their atmosphere, so they're able to punish us as they see fit.**

Auro-Bendi nodded, "I understand Master Windu. It is late as it is, so please, make yourself at home and we will leave at dawn."

"Accept offer, we will. Sleep we do need. Return to temple, we will tomorrow," the green Jedi, Master Yoda, agreed.

The girl's bowed again and showed them each to a room, all of them darkly colored. Anakin unable to sleep with all the new appearances. His Master didn't seem happy to see the Jedi, who called herself Auro-Bendi Desha. The name was beautiful, but he didn't understand how the Coucil all knew her. She didn't look much older than him, in fact she looked younger than him, and he had never seen her in Coruscant, let alone the Jedi Temple. He shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep, he stood up and walked out of the room silently.

Entering the lounge, he heard someone coming in the front door, so he ducked into the shadows of the wall. Auro-Bendi entered the house silently and didn't seem surprised when Trin-X walked out of the kitchen area. He watched as the two looked at each other, the red-head seemed tired.

"So?" Trin-X questioned, breaking the silence between the two.

"Clat-Yon said it would be ok, but you know we can't stay here for long," Auro-Bendi sighed softly, pulling her hair out of the braid, running her fingers through it while shaking her hair loose. Anakin held back a gasp, for as much as he'd like to see differently, the woman was beautiful.

"So, this Jedi Temple? Does it have a large, open area?" Trin-X questioned.

"Yes. The training room is quite large," Auro-Bendi replied softly, waving her hand slightly, the table in the middle of the furniture carefully moved to a nearby corner. The woman took a seat and crossed her legs, closing eyes.

"Good, cause you owe me a game of Elm-Ball," Trin-X said as she took a sip of the white beverage in the green glass.

The woman who began relaxing smirked softly, "So eager to lose?"

"I wont lose this time," Trin-X shot back.

"Right...and political women don't have odd hair styles," the mediating woman replied sarcastically, her voice seemingly distant and distracted.

Trin-X shook her head, "Well, either way, you owe me for that stunt today. I'll see you in the morning." Anakin watched as the red-head walked off toward her bed room, leaving the woman in the room alone.

Anakin gazed over the woman, the dim lights seemed to add an amber glow to her tan, beauitful face. Her back was up-right as though she had a piece of board bracing her up, her face calm and relaxed of any stress, and clean of any wrinkles. Her ruby-red lips were pulled into a thin line from concentration, her chest rising in slow, rhythmic breathing patterns. Her legs were bent at her knees, making her sit on the back of her calf muscles. Her head was tilted up slightly, giving him a good view of her long, graceous neck.

"Did you know it is rude to spy?" her words smacked him back to reality. "Either go back to bed or come and join me."

Anakin contemplated this, but knew his curiosity gained an upper hand, so he walked over and sat across from her, his legs crossing, back straight as he closed his eyes. He felt her gaze on him, so he opened his eyes, his light-blue eyes clashing with her dark, violet eyes. He fought back a shiver at the void of emotionless, purple eyes.

"You are not asleep? Would it be rude if I inquired as to, why?" she asked him simply, her voice calm, no remorse held.

"I cannot sleep. Honestly, you caught my curiosity. You say you were once a Jedi of the Council, so how come I've never heard of you before?" he found himself asking.

She smiled sadly, "That, Anakin Skywalker, is something I do not think I should share with you. Your own Master doesn't know what happened."

Anakin jerked into surprise, "You know Master Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was an old rival of mine years ago, before Master Qui-Gon ever set foot on Tatoonie. Master Qui-Gon was my Master, I suppose I was his first apprentice, which was why Kenobi and I became rivals," she fell silent, as if remembering something. "I think that is why he is angry with me. I wasn't able to come to the memorial for Master Jinn after he died. He thinks I didn't care, but I did. Master Qui-Gon was the closest thing I had to a father and when I felt his spirit leave him I was knocked straight into an anger surge."

He watched as she looked down at her hands, sorrow swirled in her eyes. Then something didn't add up, "If you were Master Jinn's first apprentice that would make you-"

"Older than I look? It comes with the blood of my people. I am...immortal I guess you can say. I am about three hundred years old. People of my race can only die from being slain in battle or a broken spirit," she interrupted him before he finished his statement.

She smiled at him softly, "You know what, Kid, you've got quite a brain on you."

"Thanks." Anakin felt a little uncomfortable.

"Good," she said while standing up. "Next time try not to smash it to nothing by throwing yourself off a building. You're a quick-witted Jedi, I'll admit, but you need to see danger when it's there, otherwise you may very well be the one to destroy the Force, not bring it back to balance." With words said, she turned and walked off, leaving Anakin to contemplate her words.

* * *

Well...hope you guys liked it...tell me what you think. R&R...I take friendly critism..but no flames...I like fire...hehe...BURN BABY BURN!

Peace!


	2. Game or Simple Manipulation?

**Rae:** Alright, I'm surprised most of the reviewers liked it. I apologise if my characters seem Mary-Sue's as you call them...but don't worry...their faults, antics and their fears will be revealed...never jump to conclusions my friends. Yes, I understand that with there being no Ani/Padmè thing going on, that there's no hope for Luke and Leia...well...I can't explain that...this story was a spur of the moment, and it just popped in my head so I went with it. That's the point of a fanfiction isn't it? To write a different version of the story...to explore the depths of your imagination. Most fanfiction stories are based on "what if this happened?" so...this is what mine is based on. I do thank all of you that enjoyed it.

Now, a new idea will be introduced in my story and it's called Elm-Ball, which is short for Element Ball. It's basically I game my original characters came up with...I understand if it seems wrong in some way, but honestly it isn't. I've come to believe that there is a connection between the Force and a Chinese practice called the Tao/Dao. The Tao/Dao system is based on the belief that everything has an opposite, Yin and Yang, which the Force is based on the Jedi and the Sith, Light and Dark..you people know how it goes. Well...I figured, since the Tao believed that everything on Earth had a spirit that flitered in and around it and was also focused around the Five Elements, Earth, Air, Water, Fire and Metal. Well...I added this thought in as well...using the elements, which contain the Force...and...you'll see.

Anyways, you have been warned...so I don't want people saying, 'this isn't right' because I explained my views up front.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars, that is George Lucus's insanely genius work. (insane in a good way)

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**The Rogue Jedi**

**Chapter Two**

Anakin stood off to the side of the Council room, the two mysterious female Jedi standing in the center of the room, eyes hardened, vacant of any emotion, emotionless masks etched on their faces. Both women were dressed as the day before, Auro-Bendi had her black cloak draped over her body, Trin-X following her example by doaning a dark, green cloak. He couldn't believe how serious the two were. His thoughts trailed back to this morning.

_Anakin stood at the doors facing the balcony of the apartment, the three Jedi Master's sitting behind him in the lounge, talking about the two strange women. His eyes were closed as the morning sun began breaking over the horizon, dark orange coloring the sky. He was jolted out of his meditation by a loud screech and rushing footsteps echoed throughout the apartment complex._

_He turned to see Auro-Bendi sprint into the room, Trin-X hot on her trail, the cat woman spouting out cries in a language foreign to his ears. He watched as the dark-haired woman gracefully jumped over the seat Master Yoda sat in, trying her best to get away from the angry woman, a smirk displayed over her beautiful features. Auro-Bendi landed gracefully on the glass table, running and doing another flip over Master Windu's head, laughing hysterically as the swifter, more graceful cat woman followed her every move._

_Anakin was surprised when Auro-Bendi did a front handspring and flipped herself over his own head, landing behind him. He felt her gloved hands grip the back of his upper arms tight enough to hold, but not tighter than needed. He felt her pull and push him as Trin-X tried to make her way around him to catch the ellusive woman, realizing she was using him as a human shield._

_"Auro, that was uncalled for! Complete uncalled for!" Trin-X growled out, her ears twitching with anger and irritation._

_"You wouldn't have woke up on your own, so I think it was perfectly called for. Especially with the dream you were having, I wouldn't be surprised if you slept all day," he heard Auro-Bendi reply, her lips brushing against his neck, her breath drifting over his ears, causing him to hold back a shudder that threatened to rake his body._

_"Now you're spying on my dreams?" the red-head growled, green eyes glaring._

_"Well, you're not exactly good at keeping a blockade around your mind when you sleep. Although, I wouldn't blame you for being angry. I woke you up just as the dream was getting a little on the hot and heavy side," Auro-Bendi shot back, he felt her lips curl into her infamous smirk._

_The cat woman let out a hiss before lunging at the girl behind him, causing him to duck as to be missed. Auro-Bendi dodged the attack and laughed while running back toward the hall where the bedrooms were kept, "Besides, who would have a dream about-"_

_"Auro-Bendi Desha! You are so dead! I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" Trin-X cut her off as she chased after her._

_The group heard a laugh leave Auro-Bendi's lips as she made a reply, "A little too late for that, Trin!" Another crash was heard and laughter left both girls's lips, echoing through the halls, greeting the four Jedi in the lounge, leaving them to wonder._

Anakin inwardly smiled at the thought of the two playful friends, who at the moment looked anything but playful. They listened to the Council closely, never blinking, never smiling. Their faces were calm, placid, without a trace of any emotion. Both of their eyes looked to be voids of endless violet and green, Anakin finding himself lost in the deep, never-ending violet pools of the darkly dressed woman.

"I'm afraid my friend and I are only here for a week. We will stay in the Temple if that is your wish, but you must understand we have a charge and we will not stay within the Temple all day, everyday," Auro-Bendi stated calmly, her expression never shifting.

"Then we are going to assign Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan to keep an eye on you. You are welcome here, but we do not fully trust you," Master Windu informed.

Anakin noticed Trin-X's ears twitched with irritation, but she made no move to question the Council. Auro-Bendi bowed respectfully, "I understand your concern, Master Windu, and I accept your proposal." She then stood up straight before looking over at her friend, who nodded in return. The two bowed once more before leaving the room.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin, step forward," Windu instructed, dark brown eyes watching the two Jedi walk toward the center of the room, bowing respectfully. "You two are to keep a close eye on the both of them, Desha more so. While at the Jedi Temple, she is able to get into the Archives and basically change or erase anything she pleases. Go, make sure they stay out of trouble."

The two bowed once more before following after the two women, who seemed to be walking ahead of them, holding a conversation between each other. Anakin glanced at his Master, who seemed to be caught up in deep thought, his eyes never leaving the back of Auro-Bendi's head. They found a speeder and the four flew off to the girl's apartment. Anakin was thankful when Trin-X decided to break the tension held between all of them.

"Auro?" the beautiful, cat-like woman called for the driver's attention. Auro-Bendi nodded, showing her acknowledgement, "When do you think we'll go home?"

The dark-haired woman sighed softly, "We cannot afford to stay here longer than a week. It'll give me enough time to show you around the city of Coruscant and it would give our old friend some time to relax."

"Coruscant is a beautiful place, for a city I mean," Trin-X opinionated.

Her companion smiled softly, turning her warm eyes on her friend, "I agree. Coruscant was my home for some time. Granted, even pledged to the Jedi Code, I still got on the _darker_ side of the city."

"Darker side?" Anakin asked suddenly, the woman letting the speeder dive straight down, causing all of them to straighten up.

"Most Jedi don't like the interior of Coruscant, for it revolves highly around gambling and dealings with the most slimiest creatures known to man, that isn't a Hutt," Auro-Bendi replied, pulling the speeder out of the dive and safely landing on the platform connected to the girls's apartment.

Climbing out, they entered the apartment complex, Auro-Bendi immediately disappearing into the kitchen as Trin-X walked over to a blue metal disk sitting on one of the glass tables. She sat down, motioning for the guys to join her, and tilted her head back, letting it rest on the back of the lounge sofa, staring at the ceiling. The blue disk began hovering, a silver ring parting about a foot above the blue disk, a colloum of blue light forming between the disk and ring. The figure of a man, finely dressed appeared within the blue colloum.

"Auro, Trin, everything is up to date as you wished. Auro, your order came in just yesterday evening and I must say, it'll need some work done. Trin, Cras wanted me to warn you to keep your guard up on your return, I'm sure he has something planned for you. I'm afraid Klesè and myself are about to go out, so I must part words with you. Return safely."

The figure of the man disappeared and another figure appeared, this one was of a woman, dressed in tight clothing. The first thing noticed was that she winked, "Auro, Trin, you guys haven't called in a while. I hope you two aren't showing those Jedi how to party _too_ hard. Don't forget, one month is the memorial. I need your approval before I proceed with the preperations, Auro. Well, I must be going. Oh, and Auro, you owe me a game of Elm-Ball."

Anakin looked up as Auro-Bendi walked out, shaking her head while laughing inwardly, "It seems like you and I started a monster, Trin."

"No. _You_ started the monster. I just encouraged it," Trin-X replied while winking at the dark haired woman who stood behind the sofa.

"True," Auro-Bendi agreed with the slightest inclination of her head. "I'll be right back." The girl turned around and walked toward her room, leaving Trin-X with the two Jedi. She grinned while tilting her head to the side.

"It's a pleasure to meet the one of the Jedi Auro holds in such high esteem," Trin-X spoke joyously, her elliptical pupils dialated as she grinned.

Anakin became confused, "I thought she wasn't fond of the Jedi Council?"

"Well, of course not, but that doesn't stop her from talking about her adventures," Trin-X explained, gazing up at the ceiling.

Obi-Wan suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, turning his attention toward the cat-like woman, "Thorosa-Bendi, I've never heard of the planet."

"That's because Auro found the planet when it was a deserted, ghost-town of a planet. The temperatures were extreme and made life there unbareable, there was no veggitation, no water, it was plain, boring. Auro started working on the planet, which I heard took lots of concentration with the Force. She put a tilt on the planet, making the climate change more bareable. She began transporting plants, animals and soon enough a decent atmosphere formed around the planet, enabling the presense of lakes, oceans and rivers. She named it after her sister, Thorosa," Trin-X spoke with such enthusiasm, pulling at the curiosity of Obi-Wan.

"_She_ fixed a planet?" he questioned as if it was next to impossible.

"Not alone. She had help. If it wasn't for her Master, I think his name was Master Qui-Gon Jinn, pushing her to the limit, she wouldn't have been able to do it. Sure, I helped to the best of my ability, but she seemed so intent on fixing the planet," Trin-X answered.

Her ears then twitched, her head turning to glance at the hall Auro-Bendi had disappeared down. The ebony-haired woman re-entered the room, dressed in her black body suit, bare-footed, and wearing her violet vest and shorts. Her black, leather gloves were exchanged for black fingerless gloves, silver rings surrounding each knuckle and bendable joint in her fingers, thick, silver rings encircling her wrists. Her forearms were covered with black arm guards, her lightsaber attached to her hip, enhancing her combat-like clothing style.

"Go on, Trin. I don't have all night," Auro-Bendi commanded, the cat woman shooting her a grin before jumping up and dashing toward her room. Auro-Bendi let out a sigh before bending at her waist, stretching her muscles.

"What's the outfit for?" Anakin questioned.

Auro-Bendi didn't look up from the ground as she grabbed her foot and pulled it up to meet her lower back, stretching out her thigh muscles, "I owe Trin a game of Elm-Ball. You two are welcome to watch, if you wish."

"Well, definitely don't waste time explaining it. Come on!" Trin-X's voice called out, dressed like Auro-Bendi, except her gloves covered her hands completely, her rings gold. Her arm guards were a heavy-set, dark green, her lightsaber attached to her hip as well. Auro-Bendi stood up, pulling her hair up into a bun while sighing. That's when Anakin noticed Trin-X holding two, hover disks with a diameter of three feet, a grin lifting on her mocha-brown lips.

Auro-Bendi grabbed one of the disks and the two walked to the platform, Obi-Wan and Anakin following closely, listening to the two women talk.

"I get Fire and Earth!" Trin-X called out excitedly, before throwing the hover disk in the air and jumping onto it, allowing it to take her over the cityscape.

Auro-Bendi shook her head, "Air and Water." She followed her companion's moves and allowed the disk to take her over the platform's edge, her eyes closing as the hover board disk stopped a few yards away from Trin-X.

Both of the two just hovered over the city, hands unclenched and at their sides, fingers curled slightly. Anakin and Obi-Wan watched mesmerized as Auro-Bendi moved her right hand to hang over her left one, palms facing each other as she wove them around in a graceful manner. The guys then noticed a grey sphere form in her hand, light clouds swirling within the sphere. She turned her right palm facing up and moved it to her side, a simple grey sphere floating in her hand. Her left hand then pointed toward the apartment, water trickling toward her hand from a personal fountain that sat on her table. The water swirled around her left hand until a blue sphere formed in the palm of her left hand.

Trin-X turned her right hand toward the ground, dust and rubble from the city's ground zero seemed to float up to her and form in her up-turned palm before she turned it to face the sky. Her left hand shot out to the west of the inner city, toward the plantations, which supplied power to the cities, flames seemed to errupt in the palm of her hand, a dark orange sphere dancing in her hand. She then opened her eyes as her companion's violet eyes slid open.

Anakin and Obi-Wan watched with hidden amazement as the two began juggling the spheres in their hands, more spheres forming, their eyes trained on each other. Trin-X made the first move, her hand holding the sphere of fire shooting out, aimed toward her friend. The dark Jedi dodged it easily, shooting a sphere of water toward the woman, who dodged it. Both seemed to nod at each other before the real action took place.

Spheres of each element flew back and forth over the city, Auro-Bendi blocking a fire sphere by intercepting it with one of her water spheres, following it up closely with a sphere of wind. Trin-X blocked the attack by lifting her right hand up, a sphere consisting of dirt and rubble seemed to spread out and block the wind, dust falling over part of the city scape, concealing the cat woman from view. Auro-Bendi's violet eyes widened as a fire sphere shot out from the dust, her right hand instantly coming up and a wind sphere shot out and made contact with the fire sphere. Anakin and Obi-Wan fell in awe as the wind came out of the sphere, wrapping around the fire sphere before making a quick revolution around Auro-Bendi before releasing the fire sphere, back at the cat woman. The sphere instantly hit the woman in the stomach, knocking her off the hovering platform under her feet, her body plummeting toward the city.

"Whoops, I almost forgot there's no water under us," the guys heard the other woman say before diving after her unmoving, falling friend, her hover disk following afterward.

The two disappeard from sight as they fell toward the city, but the guys were surprised when Auro-Bendi's platform returned with Trin-X laying on it, groaning at the pain in her stomach from the burn. She looked up, pupils large with dismay as a sudden crash was heard from inside the apartment. They ran back in to find a smirking Auro-Bendi leaning against a door which rattled from fists pounding on the other side. She shook her head when the chaos came to silence, looking up at her audience of three Jedi and grinned even wider.

"I told you, you would lose. You're just too stubborn to realize it," the grinning woman broke the silence.

Trin-X snorted, "That was a cheap shot."

"Like your's wasn't?" Auro-Bendi shot back.

"What was that?" Anakin asked still in the state of shock.

Auro-Bendi looked over at him while smiling, "That, my young friend, would be Elm-Ball. It's much more dangerous if we were on a planet with more abundance of the elements. We simply took the Force, within and around, the elements we chose, and molded them to form spheres, using the Force to attack, block or change the structure of the element to what we feel is needed."

"So, once again, you've learned a way to manipulate something?" Obi-Wan questioned, the accused woman tensing up at the calm words holding an underlining of venom.

Anakin watched from the background as the woman bit down on her lower lip, forcing a smile on her lips before she spoke, "Well, look at you Master Jedi. You have everything figured out." Her voice darkened slightly and before anything was said, she walked around Obi-Wan, shoving pass Anakin as she moved toward her bedroom.

* * *

**Rae:** Well, I hoe you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry, the plot goes deeper than them arriving on Coruscant.R&R! 


End file.
